


Jealous Dinesh

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's revealed that Gilfoyle and Jared once hooked up in college. Dinesh is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Dinesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Jealous Dinesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972213) by [quicksilverys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys)



“Do we have to be here for this? It’s boring as shit and we all know how this works,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“It’s almost over and we just want everyone on the team to be able to explain this in really simple terms,” Jared said. “Anyway, so I bring up a file. For this example I’m using this picture of me in college and, as you can see, there it is–”

  
“Oh. Fuck,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Jared glanced at the screen. “Is something wrong?”

  
Richard nervously sprung into problem-solving mode, trying to look for whatever flaw Gilfoyle had noticed.

  
“No, nothing’s wrong with the program,” Gilfoyle said. “Don’t worry about it.” After a second, everyone decided to just let that weirdness go.

  
“Anyway, so you take a file like this picture of me in college–” his face fell. “Oh…oh my God.”

  
“Don’t,” Gilfoyle said. “Do not.”

  
“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Erlich asked.

  
“It’s…not work appropriate to discuss,” Jared said.

  
“So it’s about sex or drugs,” Erlich said. “But, Jared is involved, so it can’t be about drugs. Or sex.”

  
“I’ve actually had sex with–”

  
Gilfoyle interrupted Jared and said, “Do not.”

  
“I was just going to say with people. I wasn’t going to say…” He stopped. Gilfoyle shook his head and glared at Jared.

  
“Okay, this has been conspicuous enough. I fucked Jared. I’m going to go to my room and wait out all your weirdness,” Gilfoyle said before walking away.

  
“Does he plan on never leaving his room again? Because that’s never going to stop being the weirdest thing in the world,” Dinesh observed. He looked at Jared and said, “No offense.”

  
“What happened?” Richard asked. “Wait. That’s not appropriate. I’m sorry.”

  
“Yeah, but since everyone knows the crux of it and we’re all just wondering what the key details are,” Erlich said. “I think for the sake of efficiency, you should just explain what happened. No positions or details of that nature. Just how you met and how the fuck you didn’t remember a guy who fucked you.”

  
“His band was on tour and I was the head of music events at Vassar so it was my job to lodge him,” Jared said.

  
“In your anus?” Erlich asked.

  
“That’s not very professional,” Richard said, looking at the floor.

  
“We were young. We looked different. I wasn’t going by Jared yet and he never told me his last name.”

  
“Still, how many Bertrams do you meet in life?”

  
“When you go to an east coast liberal arts college? Actually, a lot,” Jared said.

  
“I think we can get back to work now, right?” Richard murmured uncomfortably.

  
“One more question for the sake of clarity,” Erlich said.

  
“Please don’t,” Richard murmured.

  
“How gay are both of you? Like a scale of one to ten. Not that it matters,” Erlich said.

  
“If it doesn’t matter then–” Richard said.

  
“It’s alright,” Jared said. “I would say that I’m a…5.”

  
Richard did a double take. “That’s high…”

  
“Well, don’t be bigoted, Richard, that’s Jared’s right,” Erlich said.

 

 

 

Dinesh walked up to Richard while he was doing the dishes. “Do you want help with that? I could dry,” he suggested.

  
“Oh yeah. Thanks,” Richard said.

  
After a minute, Dinesh said, “Can we talk about how Gilfoyle fucked Jared?”

  
“Oh. Yeah. Okay,” he said. “What about it?”

  
“Everything about it. It’s just weird,” he said.

  
“I guess people…experiment,” Richard said uncomfortably.

  
“Yeah but not with Jared,” Dinesh said. “How is that his type? That’s his type now? Ridiculously tall guys?”

  
“Um…I don’t know if his height was…part of it,” Richard said, wrinkling up his forehead.

  
“It probably was. That’s what everyone wants. It’s not fair. 5’9” is average!” Dinesh said.

  
“Um. Okay,” Richard said.

  
“What else would he see in Jared? If he was going to be with a guy, why would that be what he goes for? Just a pale, uncomfortably skinny fucking giant.”

  
“Maybe it’s his personality. Jared’s very nurturing and sweet…”

  
“Yeah, but that couldn’t be what Gilfoyle likes? Right?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Oh yeah,” Richard said, closing his eyes. “I guess I forgot we were talking about Gilfoyle and I was just thinking of, you know, what a person could like in Jared.”

  
“How many other guys do you think he’s been with?”

  
“Gilfoyle or Jar–”

  
“Gilfoyle. Who cares about Jared?” Dinesh asked.

  
Richard shrugged and looked at the floor.

  
“And do you think all the guys he’s been with are seven feet tall?”

  
“Maybe you should talk to Gilfoyle about this stuff,” Richard said.

  
“I don’t want to seem like I’m…like I care or anything,” Dinesh said.

  
Richard looked at him sympathetically and said, “Yeah. Don’t you wish you could, like, test out conversations with people and see how they react and if it goes bad just be like ‘never mind that wasn’t actually– I don’t really care.’”

  
“I think…I think people do that all the time,” Dinesh said.

  
“Yeah,” Richard agreed. “It never works for me.”

  
“Me neither,” Dinesh said.

 

 

 

 

As Jared was leaving the next day, Dinesh said, “Hey, can I ask you something…now that it’s after hours?”

  
“Okay,” Jared said.

  
“Having sex with Gilfoyle must’ve been the worst, right?” Dinesh said, trying to lean against the wall to look extra cool and detached. “That was…bad, right? I mean, or– what was that like?”

  
“Overall, I would rate it a positive experience,” Jared said.

  
“I still don’t even get how it happened,” Dinesh said. “I mean, what’d you do to get him to sleep with you?”

  
Jared tilted his head. “Why are you asking?”

  
“Just because it’s so weird,” Dinesh said.

  
“I don’t really remember. He was crashing in my dorm and he made me listen to a lot of angry music that I wasn’t very interested in and then he suggested we have sex.”

  
“It was his idea?” Dinesh asked with disbelief. “What the fuck?” Dinesh walked away unhappily.

 

 

 

 

Dinesh was heading to his room but stopped in his tracks in front of Gilfoyle’s door. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked.

  
“If that’s Erlich, go away,” Gilfoyle called out.

  
Dinesh felt kind of honored that he wasn’t the person Gilfoyle least wanted to talk to. “It’s Dinesh,” he said.

  
After a minute, Gilfoyle opened the door. “What’s up?” he asked.

  
Dinesh wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t really act like everything was normal since he’d never visited Gilfoyle’s room before.

  
“Do you have a bunch of questions about the fact that I had sex with Jared?” Gilfoyle asked him.

  
Dinesh nodded in acknowledgment.

  
“Fine. Come in,” Gilfoyle led him in and sat down on the bed. After hesitating, Dinesh sat down next to him.

  
“He’s the only guy I’ve ever had sex with but I probably would be with a guy again if the opportunity came along. Yes, I’m ashamed that I still perpetuate ridiculous ‘no homo’ culture,” Gilfoyle said. “Does that cover all your questions? Oh, and in answer to the question Erlich texted me, I think I’m like a 3.”

  
“So, what makes Jared so special?”

  
Gilfoyle chuckled.

  
“What?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Do you think I…like him or something?”

  
“I don’t know…”

  
Gilfoyle kept laughing. “You think that’s what I’m into? Jared?”

  
“Well, I don’t know, isn’t that what having sex with someone traditionally means?”

  
“I don’t know. You know how being 20 is,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Dinesh cringed a little, remembering his 20-year-old self dreaming about eventually getting his first kiss.

  
“Sorry. Bad example,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Fuck you,” Dinesh murmured.

  
“I’d just played a show and I wanted to fuck something. He was just in the right place at the right time,” Gilfoyle said. “He’s not..I mean, he’s so tall. Everyone I’m really attracted to is shorter than me. Haven’t you noticed that?”

  
Dinesh shrugged a little. “Yeah. That’s…yeah, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
